


To Find a Muse

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cause Viktor goes to NY before Japan, Character Study, Freeform, M/M, New York, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor travels to New York to try and find his lost inspiration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment for school, but I really liked exploring Victor's history before he started coaching Yuuri and trying to come up with my own interpretation. Hope you enjoy!

Mistakes were never supposed to be a part of Victor’s life. His figure skating career had blossomed soon after he started skating, as he was a natural from birth. Several records had been broken in his career, and he had won countless gold medals. Victor could thank his amazing performances and attractive costumes to this, as he was able to amaze the audience and never seemed to run out of new, surprising ideas. He had many fans, of all ages and genders, who were devoted to him and his gregarious personality. Fans knew he would never disabuse their trust, ignoring any aspersions that seemed to rise about the skater’s love life or career. 

Sooner or later, Victor’s many accomplishments and fans became a fetter, dragging him down to drown in a sea of high expectations. His megalomania and charisma had turned to depression and insecurity, making it hard for him to step foot on the ice he had once loved. Victor couldn’t surprise the audience anymore, losing all inspiration as to what he should perform. 

Yakov had suggested, no, ordered, rather harshly that Victor should go somewhere other than his home of Saint Petersburg to find his muse again, somewhere diverse like New York. So one thirteen hour flight later, he found himself on Broadway, eyes darting around the signs and lights surrounding him. Victor’s hotel was on 5th Avenue, but he wanted to explore the city to find some shreds of inspiration, even though he was suffering from intense jet lag. However, he gave into his better judgement, heading to The Plaza hotel for the evening. The next morning, Victor was off to Central Park, as suggested by Mila several times. The park was beautiful, but Victor’s inspiration was nowhere to be found. He wandered from West 86th Street to Amsterdam Avenue, up towards Washington Heights. 

Victor started to wander around the city, burning up the rest of the day. Succumbing to his longing to get a drink, he entered a random bar, with a large sign stating it was called “The Unicorn’s Head.” It wasn’t the nicest bar he’d seen, but it would do. After ordering some random drink that had vodka in it, Victor gazed around the almost empty bar; a couple was sitting in a booth in the corner not talking, a man was sitting alone at a table, looking very drunk, and a young man was sitting a few seats down from Victor, arguing loudly on the phone. After he received his drink, he took out his phone, taking a sip. He opened up a text from Yuri, a young skater he would practice with, eyes gazing at the screen.

From: Yuri ヾ(*ΦωΦ)ﾉ  
7:45 P.M.  
Look at this link, that Japanese skater from the Grand Prix competition last year skated one of your routines

Giving into the temptation to watch the video, Victor tapped on the link, opening the video. As he watched, his eyes widening as he watched the man skate. He was gorgeous, each move filled with more emotion than Victor could ever muster. After it ended, he wanted more, and ended up watching it over and over again. This man, Yuuri Katsuki, performed Victor’s routine better than he had. Victor was greedy, he wanted to see more of this skater. With that thought, he immediately chose to go to Japan to coach this skater, booking the first flight he could find to Japan. As Victor boarded the plane, he couldn’t help but smile, feeling his inspiration come back. Maybe this Yuuri could help him, while Victor was helping him in return.


End file.
